FIRE AND ICE
by qtalitazahra
Summary: akankah API dan AIR bisa bersatu? Inspired by AVATAR the legend of Aang, but with lovely way of course
1. Chapter 1

Qtalita Reborn with Supranatural story

Cast : Always WonKyu, Yunjae Etc

Genre : Romance, supranatural

lets began..

15 menit yang lalu siwon masih merasa terlempar dan melayang di udara, tubuhnya terhempas keras di hamparan ilalang dimalam hari dan kini saat pagi menyapa, ia terbangun dengan beberapa lebam dan pakaian baru ditubuhnya

"Ouch.." Siwon mengerang pelan memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit?" Seorang namja duduk disamping siwon yang masih terbaring, ia menatap siwon dari kepala hingga ujung kaki

"Aww.." Siwon masih mengaduh, kepalanya benar-benar sakit

"Gwenchana? Ah,changkammannyo.." Namja itu berdiri, berjalan tergesa mendekati meja nakas di dekat jendela kamar. Ia terlihat sibuk mengacak isi laci, mencari sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat serius hingga

"Ah,ketemu" Serunya mengeluarkan kotak obat

"Mungkin setelah meminum ini sakitmu bisa sedikit terobati" kyuhyun menyerahkan kotak putih berisi obat-obatan. Siwon hanya menatap bingung namja berpipi chubby dihadapannya, dengan perlahan ia meraih kotak itu

"Nah,kau cari obat yang sesuai dengan keluhanmu ne? Aku ke dapur dulu, kau perlu makan" kyuhyun tersenyum meninggalkan siwon yang terdiam.

….

Siwon masih terdiam,hingga suara langkah kaki kyuhyun terdengar menjauh.

"Akh.." erangnya berusaha berdiri, ia meletakkan kotak obat pemberian kyuhyun di atas meja nakas sisi ranjang. Ia tidak memerlukan obat apapun, ia hanya perlu mengumpulkan energinya kembali.

"Aku harus mencari dimana?" Siwon berjalan pelan menyusuri isi kamar kyuhyun, mencari sebuah benda yang dapat menambah energinya, benda-benda penghasil panas ataupun api.

"Semoga ini bisa" Siwon berjongkok didepan sebuah panel listrik, ia memejamkan matanya berusaha berkonsentrasi.

Siwon menggenggam panel listrik hingga terlihat aliran-aliran merah menyala menyusuri nadi dan aliran darahnya, mengisi ruang-riang tenaganya yang kosong, mengisi impuls otaknya, menghentikan nyeri dikepalanya.

Cssstttt..Csssttt..Trraaaakkkk..

Aliran lampu mati. Siwon mendadak membuka matanya, energinya terisi penuh, namun kini mata siwon membulat. Semua peralatan listrik dikamar itu menjadi mati.

"Aigoo..listriknya kenapa?" Kyuhyun nampak dengan celemek yang menggantung di lehernya, sepertinya kegiatan memasaknya sedikit terganggu.

"Eh, kau sudah baikan?" Kyuhyun menatap siwon yang kini berdiri tegak didepan jendela, siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Ah,tunggu ne, sepertinya panel listrik apartemenku rusak" Kyuhyun bergegas menuju panel listrik di kamarnya, siwon menatap kyuhyun mawas, dengan sigap ia menahan lengan kyuhyun

"Jangan!"

"Eh,wae?"

"Eumm..ah..tadi aku melihat panel listrikmu sedikit berasap, aku kaget lalu tidak sengaja merusaknya" Siwon menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas

"Gwenchana..aku bisa memperbaikinya lain kali" kyuhyun tersenyum tenang, membuat siwon lega.

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan kan, aku belum tahu siapa namamu"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun,kau?" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya diiringi dengan senyum kekanakan yang mempesona. Siwon sempat mengagumi senyum indah yang tertarik dari bibir plum kyuhyun.

"Aku..Choi Siwon" ucap siwon

"Wow, marga kita hampir sama" Kyuhyun bersrru dengan mata berbinar lucu, membuat siwon mau tak mau terkekeh.

….

"Eum,jadi coba jelaskan padaku,rumahmu dimana hyung?" Kyuhyun mengunyah rotinya. Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah café tak jauh dari apartemen kyuhyun, panel listrik yang rusak membuat pancake yang dibuat kyuhyun harus dibiarkan sia-sia setengah jadi.

"Aku..eum, aku tidak ingat aku berasal dari mana" Ucap siwon santai,ia meneguk kopinya yang ke 5.

Kyuhyun tersedak, bagaimana mungkin seorang namja normal yang mengenal siapa dirinya malah tidak tahu tempat tinggalnya. Ini mustahil, wajah kyuhyun berubah mawas, jangan-jangan siwon akan menjebaknya.

"Tenang saja, aku namja baik-baik, hanya saja aku hidup secara nomaden" Siwon sepertinya mampu menangkap raut khawatir diwajah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala belakangnya kikuk.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika ku menetap dirumahmu untuk sementara waktu kan?" Lanjut siwon membuat kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"N..Ne?"

" .Di ..sementara..waktu"

"…."

Mereka terdiam agak lama, kyuhyun tampak berfikir, lalu mengangguk

"Aku rasa kau bisa tinggal bersamaku sementara waktu hyung, hingga kau mengingat tempat tinggalmu, aku juga tinggal sendiri selama ini, jadi ya tidak masalah" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, siwon mmengedipkan matanya, makhluk manis dihadapannya benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Gomawo.." Siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun saking senangnya.

"Hehehe, mianhe" ucap siwon pelan menyadari tingkah memalukannya barusan.

Kyuhyun terlihat tertawa sebentar, siwon menatapnya dengan mata berbinar

'Neomu kyeopta' bathin siwon hingga tanpa sadar memperlihatkan senyum berdimplenya

"Waeyo hyung?" Kyuhyun menepuk lengan siwon, siwon tersentak dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aniya"

"Eum hyung, setelah ini aku akan kerumah kim ahjumma. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya diikuti siwon yang menggeleng

"Hhh..atau kau ikut saja hyung" Kyuhyun berseru menarik lengan siwon

"Ouch..kau panas hyung? Apa kau demam?" kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di dahi siwon saat ia merasa suhu lengan siwon sangatlah tinggi.

"Ani..gwenchana, kajja.." Siwon menggeleng, menepis pelan jemari kyuhyun lalu tersenyum

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu berjalan menuju halte terdekat yang tentu saja diikuti oleh siwon.

…..

"Ah kyunnie.." Kim ahjumma tersenyum menyambut kedatangan kyuhyun, ia memeluk namja manis itu seakan telah lama tidak berjumpa, sesaat matanya membulat menatap namja lain yang berdiri disamping kyuhyun.

"Nugu?" Tanyanya

"Eum, di choi siwon, sahabatku. Siwon hyung ini kim ahjumma, ia sudah aku anggap orang tuaku sendiri" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan masing-masing diantara mereka. Siwon mengulurkan jemarinya dan disambut hangat oleh kim ahjumma.

"Eh, kau demam siwon?"

Sama seperti kyuhyun kim ahjumma juga menganggap siwon demam, siwon hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aigoo, kau sangat tampan.." Kim ahjumma memekik, kyuhyun hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya kikuk. Kelakuan yeoja yang sudah ia anggap ibunya ini memang sedikit aneh, apalagi jika bertemu dengan namja tampan seperti siwon ini,eoh? Tampan? Ah kyuhyun harus jujur soal itu, siwon memang terlalu tampan untuk seukuran namja biasa pada umumnya.

"Eum, ahjumma..Jae hyung ada?" Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke lantai atas

"Ne, ia sedang di kamarnya"

"Jja, Hyung, kau tunggulah disini, aku ke kamar jae hyung dulu, arra.." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada siwon yang dibalas dengan anggukan

"Aigoo, kalian sangat serasi" Kim ahjumma kembali memekik membuat wonkyu tersipu malu.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun bergegas ke lantai atas menuju kamar jae demi menghindari celotehan aneh yang akan keluar dari mulut kim ahjumma.

Tok Tok Tok..

"Nugu?" Terdengar suara samar dari balik kamar.

"Ini aku hyung, Kyu" Kyuhyun berteriak pelan

Ckleeeekkk..

"KyuKyu..." Jaejoong memeluk kyuhyun erat,

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jaejoong menarik kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya.

"Gwenchana hyung, kau sendiri?" Kyuhyun menutup pintu lalu ikut duduk disamping jaeejong yang tengah sibuk dengan buku-buku tebalnya.

"Hhhh.. kau masih membaca buku aneh seperti ini hyung?" Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu buku usang milik jaeejong yang lebih mirip sebagai pengganjal lemari tua.

"Itu bukan hal aneh kyu, aku menyukainya,sangat." Jaejoong masih sibuk mengemasi helaian kertas lainnya yang terhambur di sekitar ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya bingung, ia memilih untuk duduk saja di sofa yang mengarah ke balkon kamar itu. Matanya memicing saat ia melihat jejak-jejak titik es di jendela

"Hyung, ini bulan berapa?" Kyuhyun masih mengamati lengkungan-lengkungan es yang terpahat di depannya.

"April,wae?" Jaejoong masih asyik mengemasi buku-buku anehnya.

"Seharusnya salju belum turun kan.?"

Deg

Jaejoong terlonjak, ia berbalik, matanya membulat saat ia melihat kyuhyun tengah mengamati sesuatu di depan jendela balkonnya.

"Kyu, bisakah kau datang lain kali saja? Aku harus membawa buku-buku ini ke yunho hyung ne" Jaejoong tiba-tiba menarik Kyuhyun berdiri lalu mendorongnya keluar kamar.

"Jae hyung waeyo? Aku hanya ingin bertanya.."

"Lain kali saja ok"

Brukk..

Pintu tertutup, membuat kyuhyun melongo di depan kamar.

"Aisssshhh" gerutunya, ia melangkah menuruni anak tangga, menuju siwon yang duduk tenang di ruang depan.

"Kyu? Urusanmu sudah selesai?" Kim ahjumma muncul dengan sepiring cookies jahe.

"Aniyo, tapi jae hyung sudah mengusirku" Jawabnya dengan bibir dipoutkan

"Mwo? Aishh anak itu harus diberi pelajaran kali ini" Kim ahjumma meletakkan cookies-nya lalu hendak berjalan menuju kamar anaknya

"Aisshh sudahlah ahjumma, biarkan saja. Lagipula aku harus pulang sekarang, ada yang harus aku lakukan dirumah" Kyuhyun melahap cookies dengan cepat

"Kajja siwon hyung" ucapnya menarik siwon meninggalkan kediaman Kim.

Mereka berjalan cepat keluar dari tempat itu, demi menghalangi kim ahjumma yang sepertinya menyukai siwon -_-"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pulang kyu? Wae?" Siwon bersandar pada pinggiran wastafel seaya memperhatikan kyuhyun memotong sayuran.

"Hhh, aku tidak ingin tertular kegilaan jae hyung" Kyuhyun mendengus sebal

"Gila?"

"Ne, ia mengoleksi banyak sekali buku-buku aneh, penuh mantra-mantra aneh dan buku-buku berdebu lainnya" Kyuhyun menggeser badan siwon sedikit, ia kini sibuk mencuci sayurannya.

"Lalu?"

"Yah, aku hanya sedikit marah saja hyung, kau tahu.. ia semakin aneh saat aku mendapati ada bongkahan es di jendela kamarnya" kyuhyun bercerita panjang lebar, siwon mengernyitkan dahinya

"Es?"

"Ne, padahal ini belum musim salju kan, Hhh ada-ada saja, aku buang sampah dulu hyung" Kyuhyun meninggalkan siwon yang berdiri mematung.

'es? Bongkahan es? Tidak mungkin' Siwon membathin

…..

Meanwhile..

Changmin berdiri di tepi teras di fireworlds, mengintip ke bawah, menatap tirai pintu penghalang. Ia tahu salah satu rekannya telah menembus pintu itu, hatinya berkecamuk pasti rasanya sakit menembus sihir.

Ya, pintu itu adalah salah satu portal yang menghubungkan dunia mereka dengan dunia manusia.

Changmin memejamkan matanya, ia telah memutuskan.

Changmin membentangkan sayapnya lebar walaupun hanya tampak seperti siluet tipis berwarna kemerahan. Ia menukik ke sana, mendarat dalam hujan dengan percikan api. Tubuhnya serasa teriris ribuan belati saat ia memasuki portal penuh sihir itu, sayapnya terasa dicabik paksa untuk terlepas dari raganya, ia bisa saja melawan namun ia tahu akibatnya, maka ia berbuat sesuai tujuannya kesana.

Buuuuuummmmm..

Ia terhempas dengan sangat keras di sebuah taman yang gelap, tubuhnya terasa linu dengan sayap yang terkoyak nyaris habis, ia terduduk lalu tersentak dengan jemari yang terkepal, sihir telah menggelap, sayapnya menghilang, ia kini berada dibalik topeng manusia biasa.

Ia berjalan menyusuri malam, langkahnya terhenti saat indra pendengarannya merasa sejenisnya ada disekitar situ, ia berbalik lalu menengadah, matanya terpaku pada sebuah kamar apartemen dengan lampu yang masih menyala.

Changmin cukup memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali hanya untuk berada di tempat yang ia inginkan. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di depan apartemen 1013 milik kyuhyun.

Ia mengulurkan tangan dan meletakkan telapaknya rata pada permukaan pintu. Ada kilau lembut dan bau hangus, saat ia menjauhkan tangan, jejaknya tercetak jelas di pintu.

Iu cukup, untuk saat ini. Paling tidak 'sejenisnya' tahu kalau ia sudah tiba di bumi, dan akan ikut serta dalam misi yang belum sempat rekannya itu laksanakan.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi, semakin jauh bayangannya semakin memudar lalu hilang menyisakan asap abu-abu.

….

Jaejoong berjalan mondar mandir dengan kedua tangan dalam saku, mencoba mengenyahkan kegelisahannya tentang kyuhyun yang tadi nyaris saja mengetahui sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Masih memikirkan sihir lagi, jae?" ada yang memanggilnya, ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng

"Aniyo"

Jaejoong menatap namja bernama yunho dihadapannya,

"Aku selalu membayangkan suatu hari jalan hidupmu akan membentang di kakimu sendi jae, seperti yang seharusnya dan membawamu pergi dariku. Tapi aku bahagia itu tidak terjadi" Yunho tertawa

Jaejoong hanya miris memandangi Yunho, bagaimana bisa ia bertemu makhluk seperti namja itu di sepanjang hidupnya?, ia bhakan tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa namja dihadapannya telah melewati berpuluh-puluh sihir.

Jaejoong memijit pelipisnya

"Waeyo?" Yunho berdiri

"Aniyo, kyuhyun.. kyuhyun nyaris melihat bongkahan es di jendela kamarku" lirih jaejoong, ia terduduk frustasi.

"Jangan sampai, ia melihatnya lagi jae, jangan sampai"

Senyum Yunho hilang, tergantikan emosi jiwa yang menguar.

"Karena kau tahu? Bukan hanya aku makhluk aneh disini"

Jaejoong terbelalak, ada berapa makhluk lagi?

"Portal tempat mereka mendorongku, seribu tahun lalu kini terbuka kembali"

TBC..

Eaaaa eaaaa eaaaaa TBC lagi.. hehehehehe, ini makin lama makin mengada-ada kayaknya hohohohoh, tapi tenang, g bakal ada yang terluka gegara cinta kok *eh* jatuh bangun sih ada *nah lho*

Oh iya, mengenai Review..makasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk *BOW(*

g nyangka bener2 g nyangka banyak yg suka..


End file.
